


Just Another Day in Fiddler's Green

by Fauxstales



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxstales/pseuds/Fauxstales
Summary: After seeing Canary's WONDERFUL "10 years later" drawings of Sora and Riku, and her subsequent sequel of the "Terror of the Seas", I couldn't help but try and write a drabble going into a little more detail about their interaction. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this tiny drabble and PLEASE enjoy the original work!https://twitter.com/sorikuland/status/1164720608992776192?s=20https://twitter.com/sorikuland/status/1165338778040295424?s=20Also for context, "Fiddler's Green" is basically like heaven for pirates. So being with Riku is like heaven-yeah :3c





	Just Another Day in Fiddler's Green

*****

  
“Thank you, Master Riku!”  
  
Chimed a trio of voices; his newest trainees that would someday join the dozens of other Keyblade wielders that had trained under his tutelage.  
  
“Now remember, tomorrow we’ll be focusing on our aerial combos, so be sure to study up on the power of momentum and how it can affect your drives so that—are you listening?”  
  
Catching the distracted looks of his pupils, he should have expected what was coming next. A strong pair of arms suddenly encircled him, effortlessly lifting his impressive size up off the ground despite the comparatively petite frame of their owner.  
  
**“YARR! I’M THE DREADED TERROR OF THE SEAS AND I’VE COME TO KIDNAP MASTER RIKU!!”**  
  
A faint chorus of snickers echoed up behind him, but Riku barely noticed as his ears were filled with the sound of his husband’s laughter and the steady rhythm of their synchronizing hearts.  
  
“It would seem I’ve been plundered—we’ll finish our discussion tomorrow. You’re dismissed.”  
  
When the students seemed reluctant to leave, Sora, the Dread Terror Pirate, raised an expectant brow, at which they soon scattered like dandelions off to their quarters at the Mysterious Tower.  
  
*****  
  
“So, my Terror, what all did you pillage today?” Riku spoke with a fondness he saved only for the one most precious to him.  
  
“Oh, you know, the usual bilge rats and privateers had their spoils to give, and we managed to find a lot of loot out on the barrier islands! Lady Calypso was kind to us for a change.”  
  
Sora referred to he and his motley crew that would often accompany him on adventures around the reefs of Port Royal, where he’d spend those rare days when he wasn’t off ensuring that the worlds remained in perfect balance. Riku had been on quite a few of these excursions himself, but ever since the new recruits had joined their ranks, Yen Sid had insisted his time was better spent training, considering he was among the few remaining masters. His time had been all but consumed with this task that he cherished these small moments he could share with the love of his life.  
  
The mischievous hum of his partner’s voice called Riku back from his musing as Sora slipped his calloused, weathered hands about the taller man’s neck, intertwining his fingers within the long, silver locks.  
  
“But ye know us pirates—always lookin’ for more, so I’ve come ta steal a kiss too-Don’t tell yer husband.”  
  
Riku smirked in response, the taught edges of the scar he’d sustained in one of his many battles to protect the worlds pulling at the edges of his lips. His body unconsciously moved to close the gap between them, amusement in his voice when Sora pursed his lips in an attempt to collect his prize.  
  
“Pfft! If you can reach up that far, half-pint.”  
  
Was his playful response, but Sora seemed unperturbed by the teasing. Sora’s eyes squinted shut, nose crinkling in a grin that made his entire face light up; Riku never could resist that smile. With a sigh, he bent down enough to let Sora plant a quick kiss in triumph before scooping him up in his arms, holding him bridal style.  
  
“Come on, ‘Terror’, let’s go home.”  
  
Content, Sora snuggled closer against Riku’s broad chest and settled there with no intention of resigning his post.  
  
“Aye aye, _Mister Riku_.”


End file.
